Printing devices compatible with word processing and graphics software are standard pieces of office equipment and are also commonly found in homes. Such devices are typically large and operate using inkjet or laser technologies—though other printing technologies (e.g., thermal technology) may also be used, and especially in printers that are more mobile. Example PRIOR ART mobile printers are sold by Brother International Corporation under the trademark POCKETJET®. One particular PRIOR ART mobile printer 5 is shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b and described in User's Guide, PJ-522 and PJ-523Mobile Printer, by Brother International Corporation. As the User's Guide describes, even when printers are marketed as mobile, they move paper across the printing technology and are wider than the piece of paper to be printed upon.
Embodiments of the current invention relate generally to mobile printers.